


all too loud

by sol (inmymornings)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other, all ships lmao, but like actually idk, hyunin, idk idk idk, maybe not any ship?, seungin, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmymornings/pseuds/sol
Summary: Stray Kids au inspired by the fox and the hound“ a little fox and a puppy develop a strong friendship during their childhood. However, as they enter adulthood, they succumb to peer pressure and distance themselves from each other “♡🦊 ... 🐶♡
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

[all too loud](https://alltooloud.carrd.co) — honestly this is a graphic novel that i've been posting in twitter. Still, I would like to have a copy somewhere so I am putting it here! 


	2. Chapter 2

• idk why I am posting this here

• lol I am bored 

• I literally have two followers 

• a gift from me to myself 

• [#STRAYKIDS](https://twitter.com/hashtag/STRAYKIDS?src=hashtag_click): gay rights!

• ft. Woojin ♡


	3. ✰




	4. j e o n g i n ↩︎

Jeongin's fav social media: Tumblr!

✨ rings, smiling selcas, cute gifs, nice food, movie quotes, unpopular opinions, kdramas, mukbang, asmr ✨

•collages everywhere •aesthetic •a little bit of everything •loads of quotes


	5. f e l i x ↩︎

Felix fav social media: tik tok! 

✨ Memes, asmr, cute animals, satisfying videos, classical music, DIY, artsy videos, cooking tutorials ✨

•posts dance covers & edits

•currently learning how to cook

•sometimes tries to do artsy gifts for his friends

( I can't post the video I did for Felix tik tok so i'll put a gif of the account)


	6. s e u n g m i n ↩︎

Seungmin's fav social media: pinterest!

✨ selfies, deep thoughts, books, study tips, day6, fanfics, loads of indirects, lowkey tsundere✨

•not a big fan of social media 

•honestly more concentrated on his studies 

•big fan of day6 

•trying to be open about emotions


	7. h y u n j i n ↩︎

Hyunjin's fav social media: Instagram!

✨influencer, kkami, loads of selfies, dancer, model, outfits, advice✨

•adores his best friends more than anything

•gets casted every once in a while

•trying to keep up good grades

•a deeper person than it looks like


	8. j i s u n g ↩︎

Jisung’s fav social media: Reedit!

✨unsolved cases, interesting facts, memes, stories, advice, food, just everything really✨

•most times too much of an introvert to post 

•spends most of his time on reedit tho 

•writes songs 

•rarely goes out


	9. c h a n ↩︎

Chan's fav social media: Youtube!

✨vlogs, music, lives, anime, storytimes, aesthetic, role model vibes, hugs✨

•a weeb 

•honestly good at everything 

•his youtube history exposes him lol 

•the best influence 

•always there to help


	10. m i n h o ↩︎

Minho's fav social media: ✗ ? 

✨writing, cats, animals, being kind, hardworking, protective✨ 

•he doesn't have social media 

•only plays with the funny filters on Jeongin's phone 

•but he has a blog! 

•mysterious 

•the best hyung


	11. c h a n g b i n ↩︎

Changbin's fav social media: spotify!

✨rap, winner, kendrick lamar, podcasts, baby, but 𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒌, art✨

• "I made you a playlist" 

•wants to be a musician 

•always in a misunderstanding 

•only Seungmin sees his good side 

•we must protect


	12. w o o j i n ↩︎

Woojin's fav social media: ✕ ?

★ homework, classes, books, music, poems, sleep ★

•no time for social media

•a genius

•the perfect son

•I mean, the perfect man

⎜ regardless of Woo not being in skz anymore, I decided to add him to the au and give him his own storyline ✎


End file.
